


All you need is love

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [22]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: All you need is love - The Beatles, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, JoWo ist schnulzig drauf, Late at Night, M/M, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Winter, genau wie ich, ich hatte gestern einfach viel zu viele feels, und es hat geschneit, und ich bin ne Stunde durch die Gegend gelaufen und hab zu laut Musik gehört
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Abends am BahnhofFriedrich friert sich den Arsch ab und hat schlechte Laune, weil sein ganzer Tag nur so mittelprächtig warUnd JoWo?der hat nen Ohrwurm... und feels im Überschuss ;)





	All you need is love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).



Es schneite, es war kalt und zugig auf dem Bahnsteig. Friedrich klappte den Mantelkragen hoch, vergrub dann die Hände in den Taschen und zog die Schultern hoch. Noch zehn Minuten, bis der Zug kam. Er zitterte, er hatte schlechte Laune, weil sein Verleger der Meinung war, dass sich eine Tragödie ganz im Stile antiker Formen schlecht verkaufen würde und weil das moderne Tanztheater, das er sich gerade Johann zuliebe angeschaut hatte, nicht gerade seinen Vorstellungen von einem netten Abend entsprochen hatte. Wenn er doch nur endlich zuhause an seinem Schreibtisch wäre!

Johann warf seinem Freund einen zögerlichen Seitenblick zu. Er konnte ihm ansehen, dass seine Laune nicht gerade die beste war. Verständlich, nachdem er heute die Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Verleger gehabt hatte, der von Friedrichs Plänen zur „Braut von Messina“ nicht gerade begeistert gewesen war. Und dann hatte er sich zwei Stunden lang im Ballett gelangweilt…

Und er selbst war eigentlich ziemlich gut drauf, er hatte seit heute Morgen, als sein Wecker geklingelt hatte, einen Ohrwurm, der ihm eigentlich ganz gut gefiel und hatte Pläne für eine neue Inszenierung genehmigt bekommen und der Rest des Tages war dann entspannt vor sich hin geplätschert, bis er sich mit Friedrich getroffen hatte und sie ins Theater gegangen waren.

Nur war der eben schlecht drauf. Und das dämpfte nicht nur Johanns eigene positive Stimmung ein wenig, sein Freund tat ihm auch ein wenig leid. Aber vielleicht… konnte er ihn ja ein klein wenig aufmuntern. Ein bisschen Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung. Man konnte es ja mal probieren. Und wenn er das nicht wollte, würde Friedrich ihn das wissen lassen.

Er legte Friedrich die Hände auf die Schultern, von hinten, was immer ein wenig seltsam aussah, da er einen guten Kopf kleiner war als sein Partner, aber gerade war es ihm völlig egal, und sie waren ohnehin so gut wie alleine auf dem Bahnsteig. Sanft schmiegte er seinen Kopf zwischen Friedrichs Schulterblätter, lächelte verträumt und streichelte Friedrichs Schultern.

Der brummte nur kurz etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, ließ die Umarmung dann aber doch über sich ergehen. Wenn Johann zärtlich sein wollte… er konnte sich schlimmeres vorstellen.

Schließlich begann Johann, vor sich hin zu summen, er zog Friedrich an sich, und, als der sich aus seiner Umarmung winden wollte, begann er auch noch, zu singen.

_„There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung”_

Friedrich seufzte leise. „Was ist das jetzt schon wieder?“

Aber Johann ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

_„Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy_

_Nothing you can make that can't be made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It's easy“_

Er drehte Friedrich zu sich, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn auf die Lippen zu küssen.

„All you need is love.”

Jetzt musste Friedrich doch lächeln. „Die Beatles, hm?“

Johann nickte.

_“There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_

_It's easy“_

Friedrich lachte kurz auf. „All I need is love.” Er beugte sich wieder zu Johann hinunter und küsste ihn zurück.

Johann leckte ihm kurz über die Lippen und zog dann den Kopf wieder zurück. „Love is all you need…“ Er schlang seine Arme um Friedrichs Taille und vergrub sein Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Ich liebe dich…“

Sanft küsste Friedrich Johanns dunkle Haare, auf denen Schneeflocken schmolzen, und legte dann seine Wange auf den Kopf seines Freundes. „Ich dich auch…“ Er musste lächeln. „Danke, Johann.“

„Hm?“ Der sah kurz verwirrt auf, doch als er in Friedrichs liebes, sommersprossiges Gesicht sah, mit von der Kälte geröteten Wangen und einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, musste er lachen. „Ach, nicht dafür. Das war Eigeninteresse.“ Dann beugte er sich wieder vor.

Sie küssten sich sanft. Schneeflocken verfingen sich in Friedrichs roten Locken, Johanns Hände streichelten sanft über Friedrichs unteren Rücken, und der hatte seine Finger in Johanns dunklem Schopf vergraben. Ganz in ihren Kuss versunken, schloss Friedrich verträumt die Augen.

Erst, als der Zug einfuhr, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Friedrich wand sich aus Johanns Umarmung, ließ seine Hand dann aber schnell in die seines Partners gleiten. Zärtlich lächelte er zu seinem Freund hinüber. Eigentlich…

Ja, eigentlich brauchte er wirklich nichts weiter als Liebe. Vor allem nicht, wenn diese Liebe Johann bedeutet. Mit ihm ließen sich sogar anstrengende Tage wie dieser überleben.

Alles, was sie brauchten, war ein bisschen Liebe.


End file.
